Hickory Dickory Dock (Teletubbies episode)
Five Voice Trumpets rise outside the House and they start making Ticking Noises the Teletubbies run outside to see, then the Windmill starts spinning. The Teletubbies watch some children dancing while King Pleasure and Biscuit Boys play Hickory Dickory Dock. Back in Teletubbyland, Po is making some adjustments and then Tinky Winky slides into the House. A voice trumpet appears and sings Hickory Dickory Dock. Tinky Winky and Po laugh as they act out the nursery rhyme. Tinky Winky pretends to be the Mouse and goes up the slide, Po pulls a lever and a Big Bell rings, then Tinky Winky comes back down. When the Voice Trumpet says ' The clock struck eight ' Po pulls the lever eight times and Tinky Winky goes up and down the slide eight times. Then the Magic Windmill starts to spin and the Teletubbies watch the Magic Tree before the Magic Windmill stops spinning as the "Tubby Bye-Bye" sequence takes place. Featuring: King Pleasure & The Biscuit Boys, The Pupils of Chuckery Infants School, Walsall Plot (US Version) Five Voice Trumpets rise outside the House and they start making Ticking Noises the Teletubbies run outside to see, then the Windmill starts spinning. The Teletubbies watch some children dancing while King Pleasure and Biscuit Boys play Hickory Dickory Dock. Po is making some adjustments and then Tinky Winky slides into the House. A voice trumpet appears and sings Hickory Dickory Dock. Tinky Winky and Po laugh as they act out the nursery rhyme. Tinky Winky pretends to be the Mouse and goes up the slide, Po pulls a lever and a Big Bell rings, then Tinky Winky comes back down. When the Voice Trumpet says ' The clock struck eight ' Po pulls the lever eight times and Tinky Winky goes up and down the slide eight times. Then the Magic Windmill starts to spin and the Teletubbies watch the Magic Tree before the Magic Windmill stops spinning as the "Tubby Bye-Bye" sequence takes place. Trivia * In the Video Nursery Rhymes, the beginning of the Scene where Tinky Winky and Po play Hickory Dickory Dock is shortened, with the scene of Po making adjustments on her own at the beginning removed. Also in the Nursery Rhymes video, the shot of Tinky-Winky and Po sharing a big hug at the end was replaced with a shot of Home Hill. * This is the last appearance of King Pleasure and The Biscuit Boys. * This was the last episode to have Dave Thompson as Tinky Winky. * The UK and US Version has The Magic Tree. * It appears that the US and UK Version episode have the same scene and with The Magic Tree on it. * Po is the boo shouter in UK and US Version. * This was also the last episode featuring the original Teletubbies' costumes and Teletubbyland background, as shown since Ned's Bicycle. For the following episode, they were all changed. * This is the only episode to have the video segment filmed in the Chuckery School building. * This is also the only episode where Mark Skirving wears a black suit. * This is also the only episode to have the introduction filmed in the hallway of the Chuckery Infant School building, featuring four pupils (two boys and two girls) all standing in front of the camera saying, "Hello. Hello. Come and see," run off and run toward the camera saying "Come on. Come on." * This is also the last appearances of Mark Skirving and Danny McCormack. * This is also the only episode to feature only one Biscuit Boy.